


A Sexy Mixup

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Jimmy Novak, Bookstore Employee Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Cop Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Punk Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Officer Winchester spots a punk, he keeps an eye on him. But then he sees the same man working in a bookstore, but looking completely different. His curiosity piqued, he needs to find out what is going on.
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 126
Collections: DCJ Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my offering for the DCJ Bang 2020!  
> I bow down to my amazing artist, princessjimmynovak! Her amazing art can be seen in Chapter 3.  
> I need to thank my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Officer Winchester had first seen the guy hanging outside the Gas ‘n’ Sip. His appearance was what caught Dean’s eye. The guy had a mohawk tipped in purple, black eyeliner, skinny jeans torn at the knee, a t shirt that had the anarchy symbol on it and combat boots.

Dressing like a punk wasn’t a crime, but in Dean’s experience people like that usually were involved with drugs. 

So he kept an eye on the guy. 

Dean saw him a few different times, but never saw him doing anything illegal. Still, he kept an eye out. It absolutely wasn’t because of how handsome the guy was. Nope, not Dean. Dean was a professional. 

Dean’s days off rolled around. When he opened his refrigerator, it resembled Old Mother Hubbard’s cupboard. Empty wouldn’t do, so he drove to the grocery store to stock up.

He was walking down the produce aisle when he saw him. His punk, or rather  _ the _ punk.

Except he wasn’t. It was the same guy, but this time, his hair was (semi) combed with no purple in it, he was dressed in nice khakis and a button up shirt in pale blue.

All Dean could think was, “What the fuck?” He forgot his basket in favor of following the guy. The guy pushed his basket into a line, The cashier smiled when he began to put his purchases on the belt. Dean held back, close enough to hear what was said but not close enough to draw anyone's attention. When the guy paid, the cashier smiled.

“Thanks, Mr. Novak. You have a nice day!”

Novak smiled back and thanked her. He left with his bags.

Dean walked up to the cashier, pulling out his badge. “You know that man?”

The cashier looked shocked. “Mr. Novak? He shops here regularly. Is something wrong?”

Dean was quick to say, “No, no, nothing’s wrong. Uh, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about him, would you?”

The cashier smiled. “Well, I know he works at a bookstore. I think the name is Book Nook?”

Dean thanked her. He went back to find his basket, finishing his shopping, but thinking about the mystery man all the time.

After he finished putting his groceries away, he pulled out his laptop to look up the Book Nook. It was a small bookstore, not that far away. He closed the laptop, taking a drink of his beer, thinking about the mystery man. 

He was intrigued. Was the guy into cosplay? Did he think he had some alternative personality, like  _ Punk Man, defender of the downtrodden _ ? The thought made Dean laugh at himself. Probably it was just the guy’s way of shoving his middle finger in society’s face, when he wasn’t disguised as a mild-mannered book clerk.

Dean couldn’t deny the guy was gorgeous, in both of his iterations.

When Dean was back at work, he drove by the Book Nook. He slowed down, looking in the front window, and sure enough, there was his mystery man. He considered stopping and going in, but he got a call.

Two days later, the punk version was back. Because it was driving Dean nuts, he ran the name Novak through the system.

There were several Novaks in town, but only one came back as working at the Book Nook. Castiel James Novak. Interesting name, unusual. He didn’t have a record, only one parking ticket as far as Dean could tell. The photo didn’t do him justice. 

Then, a couple of days later, Dean got a call about a possible break in. It turned out to be nothing, but while he sat in his car filling out the paperwork, he glanced up to see Castiel Novak in the flesh, walking down the sidewalk a couple of houses down. He watched as the man walked to a house, used his key to open the door and went inside.

So now he knew where mystery man lived. He went back to his paperwork.

About ten minutes later, movement made him look up. There was Punk Man, walking out of the house and down the sidewalk.

Dean was amazed. It only took Novak ten minutes to make a complete transformation? He must have that down pat. The hair alone should have taken more than ten minutes. What was up with this guy?

Was he quiet, unassuming book seller by day, drug dealing punk by night? The guy was going to drive Dean insane unless he could get some answers.

He drove slowly, so as not to attract the guy’s attention, following him downtown. When the guy went into a gay club, Dean grinned. 

Mystery man was gay? That was a plus. Dean had spent a few nights in that club himself. He figured he’d have to make an appearance on his days off. Maybe, just maybe, mystery man would be there.

Over the next couple of days, Dean considered his options. He could go into the book store, or he could try his luck at the club. Which of the mystery man’s personalities did he like best? That wasn’t easy, he liked both of them. For completely different reasons, of course, but they were both intriguing. 

He hadn’t told a soul about mystery man. He decided to talk to Benny. He and Benny had gone through the academy together. They became friends. Benny knew he was gay and didn’t care a bit. Dean wasn’t in the closet exactly, but he was careful who he shared with. Not all cops were so understanding about working with a gay officer.

He saw Benny in the locker room at the end of their shift.

“Hey, Benny. Got time to join me for a beer? I’m buying.”

Benny grinned. “Sure do, brother. We ain’t talked in a minute.”

Dean grinned back. “I know. I want to make up for that.”

Dean chose a bar off the beaten track. He didn’t want to have the conversation at a cop bar, where there was a danger of being overheard. 

He and Benny slid into a booth in the back, Dean ordered two beers.

After catching up a little, Dean took a swallow of his beer.

“Got a situation to run by you. Need an opinion.”

Benny grinned. “Okay, shoot.”

Dean told him about his mystery man. He explained about thinking he might be a drug dealer, but there hadn't been any sign of that. Then how he found out about the book store. When he told Benny about that quick change, and how Dean had followed him to the gay bar, Benny’s grin just got bigger.

“Sounds like you got a crush, bro.”

Dean sat back. “Yeah, it kinda does, doesn’t it. But the problem is, I don’t know which of this guy’s alters I want to meet first. Book shop guy seems really nice. But punk guy looks like he’d be a lot of fun, and crazy wild in bed.”

Benny smiled. “Excuse me, but aren’t they both the same guy? I mean, whichever one you meet first, you’re gonna get the other. It’s kind of a package deal, ain't it?”

“Benny, you’re a genius. I never considered that. No matter which one I meet first, as long as we hit it off, I get both!”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were busy, too busy for Dean to go anywhere after work. He fell into bed exhausted every night.

It was finally his days off. He spent the first day just recharging. He did the wash, watched tv, talked to his brother on the phone, took a nap. He watched more tv, called for a pizza, then watched a movie. He was sound asleep by eleven.

He woke up early on Friday. He jacked off in the shower, then fixed himself some breakfast. As he washed the dishes, he considered what he wanted to do. He decided to go to the book shop. That way, he could observe Novak, maybe talk to him a little, get a feel for the guy.

Then he was going to go to the club, see if punk Novak was there. He could chat him up, then decide which alter he liked better. He thought it was a great plan. 

He got dressed, wearing his nice jeans and a henley that matched his eyes.

He walked into the book store. Novak was behind the counter, helping a lady with a book. Dean walked into an aisle, but kept close enough to hear the exchange.

The guy was friendly, helpful and completely respectful. Dean liked book shop Novak a lot. 

When she left, Dean was the only person in there. As he walked up to the counter, Novak looked up at him with a smile. 

Dean was overwhelmed by the guy’s blue eyes. He’d never gotten close enough before to see them.

“May I help you?” The guy’s voice was like velvet gravel. 

“Uh, yeah. Got any Vonnegut?”

“Of course! Follow me.”

Dean followed the guy down an aisle, giving him a really nice view of his ass. A fine ass it was, too. Dean’s eyes were so locked on that ass, when the guy stopped he almost ran into him.

“Here is the Vonnegut. Was there any particular story you were looking for?”

Dean looked at the books. “Well, my Slaughter House Five needs to be replaced, it’s falling apart. And I’ve been thinking about reading The Sirens of Titan.”

“That one is excellent.” The guy’s smile was blazing. It was like looking at the sun.

“I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Castiel, but most people just call me Cas.”

Dean grinned. “Nice to meet you, Cas.”

Cas smiled that smile. “Likewise, Dean.”

Dean walked out with two Vonnegut novels and Tender Is The Night by F. Scott Fitzgerald, not to mention a really good feeling about Cas.

He started reading the Fitzgerald book to kill time before he went to the club, hoping to see Punk Cas, as he now thought of him. 

He started getting ready at eight. He chose his skin tight jeans, paired with a form fitting t shirt with a rainbow heart on it. His boots rounded out the outfit. He turned to look at his ass in the jeans. Yup! Still had it.

Dean strolled into The Fairy Tail, hoping that Punk Cas would be there. He walked up to the bar, ordered a beer and looked around. He spotted that mohawk on the dance floor right away. He smiled, watching Punk Cas dance.

He didn’t appear to be dancing with any guy in particular, more just dancing for the fun of it. He swayed his hips, his arms thrown over his head, dancing up to different men then dancing away with a smile or a wink. He was obviously a tease. 

When the song ended, he walked to the bar, and stood next to Dean. 

“Hi. You’re a good dancer.” 

Punk Cas smiled at him. “Thanks. I love to dance.”

Dean grinned. “It shows. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure! Thanks. I’m Jimmy.” There was no sign of them having met earlier in the day. 

Dean smiled even bigger. “Hi Jimmy, I’m Dean.”

If that was how Cas/Jimmy wanted to play it, Dean could play along. 

“So, what do you do for a living?”

Jimmy took a drink of his beer. “I’m an artist.”

“An artist, huh? Anything I’d know?”

Jimmy grinned big. “Oh I doubt it. I have a small show at a gallery right now, mostly paintings but there are a couple of clay pieces.”

Dean wondered if Cas/Jimmy really was an artist in his spare time. He doubted the guy would lie about something that could be easily checked out. Cas/Jimmy was a man with many layers.

“What gallery? I’d like to check them out.

“The Poison Pony on Main. So, what do you do?”

Dean smiled. “I’m a cop.”

Jimmy laughed. “A gay cop? I didn’t know they existed.”

“There aren’t many of us, but yeah, we exist.”

“Cool.”

_ Take Your Mama _ began to play. Jimmy grinned. “I love this song! Come on, dance with me.”

Dean let Cas/Jimmy drag him on the dance floor. ‘Jimmy’ was a very sexy dancer. He bumped his crotch against Dean’s hip, then danced away, only to return and do it again. Dean began to imagine dragging him into the bathroom and bending over the sink for him.

But that wasn’t Dean. They finished the dance and went back to the bar.

Because he was driving, Dean nursed his beer, but bought another one for ‘Jimmy’. They discussed music, and Dean was pleased that ‘Jimmy’ liked late 60’s and 70’s rock. That was a definite plus in Dean’s book.

It was getting late. ‘Jimmy’ glanced at his watch.

“Fuck, I gotta get home. My brother will kill me if I roll in at three again. Well, Dean, it was nice to meet you.”

Dean hated that the evening was ending. “Can I give you a ride home?”

Jimmy stared at him for a moment. “No, thanks. I’m fine. See ya around?”

Dean nodded. “Definitely.” He watched ‘Jimmy’ walk out the door.

He thought about the Cas/Jimmy conundrum all the way home. The two aspects of the Cas/JImmy personalities were as different as night and day. So different, in fact, Dean considered that maybe the guy had a personality disorder. Dean wasn’t sure he cared.

Cas was sweet, helpful, kinda adorable. Jimmy was sexy as hell, funny and looked fantastic in eyeliner.

It would be like dating one aspect that you could dress up and take out, and the other would be a wild man in bed, The best of both worlds. Dean was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean spent a lot of time thinking about Cas/Jimmy. He really liked both parts of the enigma that was the nice book seller by day, feisty punk by night. On Wednesday, he decided to make a stop at the Book Nook. 

He walked in on his lunch break. Cas was at the register, looking up when he walked in.

“Hello, Dean. I didn’t know you were a police officer.”

Dean grinned. “Hi Cas. I told you…” 

Cas looked thoughtful. “I’m fairly sure you never mentioned it. I wouldn’t have forgotten.”

Dean felt a little uncomfortable. If Cas really didn’t remember that Dean told him about being a cop in the club just four days ago, maybe he really did have some sort of serious personality disorder. 

“I thought I had. Anyway, I really enjoyed the Fitzgerald book. Thought I’d see about another one.”

Cas smiled that smile that lit up the room. “Wonderful! Let’s see which you might like.”

Dean decided right then and there,  _ ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’ _ . He had to find out more about this guy.

As they walked to the section that had the Fitzgerald books, Dean cleared his throat. 

“Say, Cas? I was wondering if I could take you to dinner? Say, Friday?”

Cas stopped walking, turning around to look at Dean with smiling eyes. “I’d love that.

Thanks Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Great! How does seven sound?”

Cas nodded. “Perfect. I’ll give you my address.”

Dean just caught himself from saying he already knew where Cas lived. “Great! Perfect.”

He ended up buying three more books.

He was really looking forward to his date with Cas. He needed to decide where to go. He hoped Cas liked Italian. He preferred a good burger, but he felt like he needed to make a good impression. He made reservations at the nicest Italian restaurant in town. 

Dean was currently doing a rotation on days. He hated days, but he had to do it every couple of months. He preferred nights. There was always more going on after dark. Days could be boring. 

He was sitting next to a convenience store when he saw Punk Cas.

He was shocked. Cas should have still been at the book shop. He watched Punk Cas go in, then come back out a couple of minutes later with a bag. He walked down the street, swinging the bag. Dean wanted to follow but he got a call.

Dean couldn’t help it. He hated mysteries. He parked down the street from Cas’ house after he got off work, in his own car. He had some fast food and a thermos of coffee, ready to wait it out.

After about thirty minutes, Cas pulled into the driveway, getting out and going inside. 

Dean sat in the car, feeling like he was uncomfortably close to being a stalker. He decided to go home. Just as he started the car, he looked up to see Punk Cas walking towards the house.

What. The. Fuck? He hadn’t seen Cas leave, he was sure of it. He glanced at his watch. It had only been maybe fifteen minutes since he’d seen Cas go in, possibly twenty. 

He felt like he was in a time warp. Had Cas snuck out the back? Did he know Dean was watching the house? Where had he gone? He wasn’t gone long enough to do much of anything. He watched Punk Cas go into the house, then he drove home.

He sank down on the couch, tossing the fast food bag on the coffee table. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

He was definitely missing something. Something vital. No matter how sweet or sexy Cas/Jimmy appeared, there was something… strange going on. He opened the bag to grab the burger, but looked at it and sat it back down.

He was going to take Cas on that date, if only to see if he could solve the mystery of Cas/Jimmy. He might have to confront him directly. If Cas had some sort of multiple personality disorder, though, he might not even know about his ‘Jimmy’ side. Shit. This was going to drive him fucking nuts. 

He was so preoccupied at work, Benny said something to him. He told Benny nothing was wrong, not wanting to admit that he’d kind of stalked the guy. Benny looked at him as if he wanted to say something more, but let it go.

Finally it was Friday. He dressed carefully, wanting to make a good impression. Even if it turned out that Cas/Jimmy had mental issues, he still liked the guy.

When he parked in front of the house, he sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He got out, walked to the door and knocked.

He almost passed out when it was Jimmy who answered the door. 

“Hi, officer.” Jimmy actually winked at him.

“Uh, hello Jimmy…”

Jimmy grinned. “I’ll just tell Cas you’re here.”

Dean sat on the couch, fully expecting another fast change.

He thought he might be having a stroke when two men walked out. One was dressed like Cas, one like Jimmy. He rubbed his eyes, but there was still two of them.   
It hit him like a punch to the nose. “You’re  _ twins _ ?”

They both started to laugh. Dean felt his face get red.

Jimmy elbowed Cas in the ribs. “I told you he hadn’t figured it out.”

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, you did. Hard to believe he thought we were the same person.” 

Dean opened his mouth then shut it again. He finally found his words. “You  _ knew _ ?”

Cas grinned. “It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, when Jimmy mentioned he’d met a sexy cop at the bar.”

Dean blush got even deeper.

“I just… never saw twins that were so…  _ identical _ before.”

That just made the twins smile even bigger.

“There is a way to tell us apart, but we’d have to be naked for you to see how.” Cas chuckled at the look Dean got on his face.

“Look, if you want to get out of taking me dinner, I’ll understand.”

Dean shook his head. “Hell no. I’m taking you to dinner! Jimmy can come too, if you want.”

Cas smiled. “Well, that’s very kind of you, Dean, but I think we’ll be leaving him at home.”

Dean looked at Jimmy. 

Jimmy nodded. “I think that’s for the best. Poor Dean has a lot of shit to get used to here.”

Dean stood up. “Sounds like a plan. Come on, Cas, we have reservations.”

Cas winked at Jimmy, following Dean to his car. 

Once in the car, Cas turned to Dean. “Reservations sound fancy. I’d be just as happy with a burger and a beer.”

Dean’s heart gave a little flip. “Are you sure?”

When Cas nodded, Dean smiled. “Great! I know just the place.”

They sat in the booth, drinking beer and enjoying the burgers. They laughed at how Dean thought the twins were one person, then discussed books. Dean really enjoyed himself.

They sat in the car in front of Cas’ house. Cas turned to him. “Dean, you need to go out on a date with Jimmy.”

Dean was a little surprised, but he knew he wanted to.

“Are you sure, Cas?”

Cas nodded. “Very.”

“Okay, Cas, as long as you’re sure.” 

“Oh I am.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas smiled at him. “Jimmy’s at the club. Why don’t you go talk to him.”

Dean nodded. Cas leaned over and kissed him. It was just a light brush of lips, but Dean felt it down to his toes.

Cas opened the car door, getting out. He leaned in, saying, “I’d love to go out with you again, Dean. Thank you for a lovely evening.” 

He shut the door and was gone. Dean touched his lips, smiling. He started the car and drove to the Fairy Tail.

Dean walked up to the bar, ordering a beer. “Have you seen Jimmy in here tonight?”

The bartender looked around. “Yeah, he’s here somewhere.”

Dean thanked him, turned around to lean against the bar and looked around. He saw Jimmy, leaning against the wall in the hall leading to the bathroom. A man was leaning close to him, whispering in his ear. 

Jimmy laughed, shaking his head. The man took a step back, saying something to Jimmy, but Jimmy shook his head again. The guy walked away with a frown.

Dean turned around, catching the bartender’s attention.

“Does Jimmy go home with men very often?”

“Jimmy? I’ve never seen him leave with anyone. All the regulars have tried, but he always turns them down. Kinda known as a tease, you know?”

Dean nodded. “Thanks.”

Jimmy saw him, walked up to him with a smile. “Dean! Did you and Cas have fun?”

Dean grinned. “Yes, we really did. How are you doing?”

“Just finer than frog hair. Buy me a drink.”

Beers in hand, they found a booth. Jimmy was swaying to the music. 

“Jimmy? I’d like to take you out. Dinner maybe?”

Jimmy laughed. “I’m not the dinner date type, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, what then?”

Jimmy thought about it for a second. “You could take me to see my art exhibit. I’d like you to see what I do.”

“I’d really like that. When?”

Jimmy smiled brightly. “Are you off tomorrow?”

Dean was, and they firmed up the plans. Dean would pick Jimmy up at eight. The rest of the night was spent laughing, dancing and talking. Dean gave Jimmy a ride home.

Jimmy gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek, jumping out of the car to go inside.

Dean drove home. He sat for a while, thinking about the twins. He really liked both of them, for different reasons.

For looking identical, they couldn’t be more different. Night and day. Jimmy was the night, Cas the day. How could he ever pick one over the other? He adored them both.

He decided to just see how it played out.

The next night he and Jimmy went to the art gallery where Jimmy’s art was displayed. They walked in, Dean looking around. Jimmy grabbed his hand to drag him in the direction of his art. 

He stood in front of the first painting in awe. It was beautiful and very erotic. It featured a gorgeous man laying on a bed, nude. He had an enormous cock, laying between his outstretched legs. He almost looked as if he could step off the canvas and into the room.

“It’s amazing, Jimmy.”

Jimmy grinned, his cheeks red. “Thanks, Dean.”

All of the paintings were variations of the same theme. All beautiful nude men with huge penises. Dean’s favorite was one with the man from the back, leaning over with his ass exposed. You could just see a hint of his hole, glistening with lube. His huge cock hung low between his legs. It was glorious.

Jimmy’s sculptures in clay were whimsical. They all involved penises. There was a cup with little cocks for legs. Dean’s personal favorite was the vase. It was a dick where the slit was the opening at the top for flowers. He glanced at the price tag. He could afford it, and he made a mental note to come back and buy it.

Jimmy was animated, happy. Dean praised everything. When he’d seen it all, he suggested they go for a drink.

He chose a little pub close to where he lived. He liked the atmosphere. It was quiet, so they could talk.

They sat in a booth with one long bench. Jimmy scooted close to Dean. They got beer. 

“I really enjoyed myself, Jimmy. You’re very talented.”

Jimmy grinned. “I’m not exactly the hot new artist in town, but I’ve sold a few pieces.”

Dean smiled at him. “I’m sure you will be soon. You’re certainly hot enough.”

Jimmy laughed. “Why, Mr. Winchester, are you flirting with me?”

Dean laughed too. “I’m trying.”

Jimmy quieted. “Cas and I really like you.”

Dean sighed. “I really like both of you too.”

Jimmy took a drink of his beer. “I think we all need to talk.”

Dean’s heart fell. This was what he wanted to avoid. He knew they were going to ask him to choose between them. And he couldn’t. Not yet.

Jimmy nudged him. “Don’t look so scared, Dean. You’re overthinking this.”

Dean smiled. He hoped so but he really wasn’t sure.

Dean followed Jimmy inside. Jimmy told him to sit, that he’d go get Cas. Dean slumped onto the couch with a deep sigh.

Jimmy came back with Cas. They sat in chairs across from Dean.

Cas took a deep breath. “Dean, I think you already know we both really like you. We have since the first time either of us saw you.”

Dean took a deep breath as well. “I really like both of you too.”

Cas smiled. “We know that. We’ve been really nervous to have this talk, because we’re afraid you might freak. Please, let us finish before you say anything, okay?”

Dean was confused, but he nodded. “Okay, Cas.”

Cas looked at Jimmy. “Just tell him Cas.”

Cas nodded. “Dean, we, Jimmy and I, we’re in a relationship with each other. A… sexual relationship. We have sex with each other.”

Dean was glad he was sitting down. “O-kay…”

Jimmy took over. “We’ve always been close. Too close for our parents. They tried their best, but we just… love each other. And we started having sex when we were sixteen. We’ve tried dating other men, but they just never could stack up to what we felt for each other.”

Dean was shocked, but really turned on by the thought of them… together.

Cas took up the thread. “We never met anyone we wanted to share our bed with.”

Dean started to say something, but Cas cut him off.

“Until we met you.”

Dean looked between Cas and Jimmy, trying to make sense out of what Cas said.

“You mean… me? With both of you? At the same time?”

Jimmy threw back his head and laughed. Cas grinned.

“Yes, Dean, that’s what we want. Unless you’re offended by the idea.”

Dean leaned forward, grinning from ear to ear. “Are you kidding? Count me in!”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was really sorry that he had to get up early the next day. Fuck days! But he also got the impression that the twins weren’t exactly ready to hop into bed with him.

Cas looked at Jimmy, Jimmy nodded.

“We were thinking you could come here for dinner on your next day off. That gives you a week to think about things. I know you feel like you want this right now, but it would be better to think things over when we aren’t sitting right in front of you. You might have questions. Feel free to ask us anything. Just make sure this is something you really want.”

Dean could see the sense in what Cas was saying. He was sure he wanted this, but thinking things through wouldn’t hurt. 

He got up to leave. They both approached him. He stood, waiting to see what would happen.

Cas kissed him. Not that brush of the lips that they had in the car, this was a full-on, open-mouth, tongue running over his kiss. It took Dean’s breath away.

When Cas pulled away, Jimmy kissed him with the same erotic energy. 

Then they kissed each other. Dean’s eyes were glued on their mouths. It was the single most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

He replayed it in his mind all the way home, and then again when he was in bed.

The week dragged by. Dean didn’t go to the bookstore or the bar. He went home after his shift, ate dinner, tried to watch tv but all he could think about were the twins. His mind played scenes with the twins fucking, to him fucking them… it was like a porno in his head. He jacked off every night.

But it was more than that. He really liked them. Cas was sweet and funny, really kind of adorable. Jimmy was a wild child, a fun-loving bundle of puppy energy. 

He was definitely in. He couldn’t wait for that dinner.

He got off work, took a long shower, brushed his teeth, used mouthwash and deodorant… fixed his hair. He chose his clothes carefully, checked himself again just to be sure. He wanted to be ready just in case.

He took a deep breath then knocked on the door. Jimmy answered with a huge smile. Once inside, Cas came out of the kitchen to say hello. He and Jimmy walked into the kitchen with Cas, Jimmy getting them all a beer.

Dinner was delicious. Dean moaned around every bite. He sat back with a satisfied, “Aahh.”

Cas suggested they watch a movie to let their food digest, so they sat together on the couch to watch something. Dean couldn’t concentrate on it at all. He was nervous about what was going to happen when the movie was over.

So nervous, it seemed that Cas could pick up on it. Cas paused the movie to look at Dean.

“Dean, you’re nervous. Would you rather put this off?”

Dean was horrified. “Cas, no! I want this to happen, more than I can say. I’m just… nervous about  _ when _ it’s going to happen.” 

Cas smiled, Jimmy laughed out loud. Jimmy nudged Cas. “Shall we get on with this? Before poor Dean has a stroke?”

Cas said quietly, “I believe we shall.” 

Then Cas was kissing him, deep, soulful kisses with lots of tongue. Dean felt like his mind left the building. Cas pulled away and then Jimmy was kissing him.

Jimmy didn’t kiss like Cas did, but he was still really good at it. Jimmy’s kisses were more lusty, passionate. 

Then Cas and Jimmy were kissing each other, inches from Dean. Dean looked at them, his cock filling from the sight of their tongues mingling. When they pulled apart, they both looked at Dean. He was embarrassed by the small whimper he just couldn’t hold back.

The twins stood up and each of them grabbed one of Dean’s hands. They hauled him to his feet, proceeding to guide him to the bedroom.

Dean’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure they could hear it. They paused in the middle of the room, then each took turns taking Dean’s clothes off. He stood still, just watching them. His cock was fully hard now, pulsing with anticipation.

When he was naked, they pushed him back on the bed. He laid there to watch then undress. They had amazing bodies, lean, sharp hip bones, and big cocks that hung in front of equally big balls. He licked his lips.

They crawled on the bed on either side of him. Jimmy started kissing him again while Cas sucked on a nipple. Dean didn’t even try to hold back his moans. They switched places, Cas kissing him while Jimmy nipped and sucked at his other nipple. Every once in a while they would kiss each other, a sight he knew he’d never get tired of seeing.

They moved down his body, kissing, touching, sucking… Dean felt like he was having an out of body experience.

He ended up on his hands and knees, Cas rimming him and Jimmy stretched out under him. He took Jimmy’s cock in his mouth, loving the weight of it on his tongue. Jimmy moaned, fisting the bedspread. 

Then Cas got the lube, letting some drip on his wet hole. When he pushed in, Dean groaned around Jimmy’s cock. He tried to take Jimmy in as far as he could, but gagged himself. He pulled off for a moment, drooling, but then he sucked back down.

He wanted to give Jimmy the best blow job ever, but it was hard to concentrate with Cas holding his hips, pulling him back to meet every thrust from that big cock. He must have been doing okay, though, because Jimmy suddenly yelled, “Fuck! I’m coming!”

He filled Dean’s mouth and Dean swallowed a couple of times, then pulled off.

Cas leaned over his back, whispering hot in his ear, “You want to fuck Jimmy?”

Oh yes, Dean wanted to fuck Jimmy so much! His cock was so hard, it hurt. Cas paused, still inside Dean, as Dean pulled Jimmy further under him. Jimmy smiled at him, he looked completely loose. He lifted his legs and Cas handed him the bottle of lube.

Dean took it, still impaled on Cas, and poured some on his hand. He lubed up his cock. 

Jimmy was wearing a plug, so Dean knew he would be ready for him. He pulled out the plug, JImmy gasped, and he pushed in. Jimmy’s hole seemed to suck him in.

Cas let Dean take the lead. He held steady, allowing Dean to thrust into Jimmy, which pulled him back off Cas’ cock some, and then he pulled back from Jimmy which thrust him back onto Cas.

It was both wonderful and maddening. He couldn’t focus, they both felt amazing. He sped up, needing more, even while he was so overwhelmed.

Cas started to swear, so Dean knew he was close. He thrust back on Cas and felt the warm cum fill him. It was so good, he thrust back into Jimmy and came.

All he saw was colors. He heard himself yell.

They slept wrapped up in each other, all legs and arms. He slept better than he could ever remember. They made out in the morning. 

He helped Cas fix breakfast. He was starving. They laughed at how much he ate. He smiled at them, saying he hadn’t had a workout like that in years.

He hated to go home. They hated that he had to leave.

He moved in with them a month later.

A year later, they bound themselves together forever in a beautiful handfasting ceremony. 


End file.
